Roy's Little Secret
by white wolfox
Summary: Roy has a little secret and he doesn’t plan on telling it so easily. So what could that secret be? You’ll have to read to find out what his little secret is about.


  
Hi everyone, I am back with my second story, this is a one shot story. It was hard as I find it hard to end a short story. But nevertheless I enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys would enjoy this story. With that over and out. 

Summary: Roy has a little secret and he doesn't plan on telling it so easily. So what could that secret be? You'll have to read to find out what his little secret is about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist

**Roy's Little Secret **

It was a beautiful Friday morning and Roy had just reported for work. Hawkeye having seen her superior enter his office looked down to where her clock was and it said 11.59am. Thinking to herself, 'Great a new record this month for coming to work 1 minute before lunch break, and god knows how many times have he been reporting late this month. Maybe we should start a detention centre here for superiors who report in late. Anyways in 2 minutes time, I bet Roy is going to waltz out of his office saying LUNCH BREAK.' And boy was she right on spot, at 12.01pm; Roy came out saying 'lunch break, see you guys later in the afternoon.' And was off to have his lunch.

He was at the café near the military office having lunch, and he spotted a little boy who was playing a prank on his sister, which made Roy get into the mood of doing what he was good at and that was to either provoke people due to his behaviour or to play a little prank. Still staring at what the little boy was doing to his sister, he realised that the boy had the same hair colour as to one of his favourite co-worker who happens to be back from his mission the day before. Knowing that he was going to have some fun today he quickly finished up his lunch and headed off to the flower shop and candy shop before heading back to office quickly.

Upon arriving back to office earlier than expected, there was no one in sight as they were off for their break and therefore gave him some time to arrange the place before everyone was back from lunch. When the clock showed that it was time for people to head back to their offices, Roy realised that Hawkeye was eyeing him suspiciously as she wasn't expecting her superior to report early for work for once this month, knowing that he was trying to get on her nerves. Roy was standing outside his office door awaiting for Hawkeye to start piling work on his desk, however with all the arrangements in his office, he quickly took all the paperwork from her and said that he would gladly bring it in himself and that no one is to disturb him.

After 20 minutes had passed, Hawkeye's intercom rang and she answered it knowing that she might have to do something really lame for her superior. When she picked up the intercom, on the other end Roy said that he has a very important task for Edward Elric and wishes to see the boy in 10 minutes time. Hearing how serious he sounded, she quickly got out of her chair and was heading for the door when her intercom once again rang and she rushed back wondering if there were more important stuff or messages she had to relay. For once she started thinking that maybe Roy was now taking his job seriously and was not mucking around any more. But when she answered the intercom, the answer made her fall animatedly onto the floor as Roy said that he wishes to tell Havoc that he wants to watch a ballet show and that he has to go queue for the tickets.

With that Hawkeye slammed down the intercom and headed out to find Edward to inform him about his order to meet Roy in his office. After about a 10 minutes wait, there was a knock on the door and hearing that it was Edward's voice, he ordered for the boy to enter. When the boy entered, he was greeted with a bouquet of flowers and a box of heart shape candies. This made Edward freak out a little as he wasn't sure what were his superior's intensions about. Roy however headed back to his desk and said that there is an important task that Edward was not to disagree to and that it was very secretive. In which that he had to promise not to leak out any information including to his brother. With that Edward displayed a very unsure face and was wondering what was happening that he was to accept this mysterious case. But still he was not allowed to decline it; after all he is a dog in the military. And with that, Edward accepted his orders.

Roy with a very happy and satisfied look on his face said, 'Edward could you please come a little closer, so as that I could tell you about the mission.' With that, Edward walked forward and was in front of the table waiting for his orders. However, Roy told the boy to go over to where he was as the mission was really secretive. Edward was feeling really suspicious as his superior had hardly called him by his name and therefore followed his orders as he thought that maybe Roy was starting to take things seriously and was giving really important jobs to him.

With Edward in front of him, Roy was still not satisfied and therefore asked Edward to stand next to him. But Edward was getting too suspicious with his superior's behaviour and therefore was reluctant but however orders being orders meant he had to do what he was told. When Edward was close enough, Roy pulled Edward down onto his lap and called out Edward's name in a sexy way. 'Darling Edward, could you please move closer and cuddle closer towards me so as I could tell you what you are to do.' Edward was in a state of shock when he was pulled down onto his superior's lap but started panicking when Roy started to speak in his so called gross "sexy" voice. Though Edward wanted to stand up and get off his superior, however Roy had his arms tight around his waist. With little choice, he went closer thinking that maybe Roy might be gay and was interested in him and worst maybe the mission that he thought that might be important could be something to do with them either going out on a date or doing something really sneaky that was not meant for any other people's eyes. And that was the reason why he said that the mission was really secretive.

Edward was really close to Roy now and was able to feel his superior's breathing against his face. Roy started whispering the secret message into Edward's ear and in which made Edward turn pale and break out in cold sweat. After getting off his superior's lap he quickly rushed out of Roy's office and went back to his headquarters to seek some mental advice from his brother.

Roy's point of view:

After Edward was out of his office, Roy with a really big smirk on his face start to laugh out loud as he thought back on what he had done. This was what had actually happened; 'My little darling, I have some secret to tell you and I hope you don't take it too hard.' After whispering that, he licked Edward's ear loop and carried on whispering, 'The mission is that you are to listen to me say this secret "The world is round!".' And having seen what Edward's reaction was made him really happy as his plan had worked.

The End.

Author's Note: Okay I know that this was really lame but I really hope you enjoyed it. Well leave me a review good or bad so as I could improve in my future stories. Bye...


End file.
